The invention relates to the balancing of bladed rotors and in particular to the balancing of multi-disk rotors.
Bladed rotors such as compressors and turbines of gas turbine engines rotate at a high rate of speed. Dynamic unbalance of such rotors leads to severe vibration reducing the useful life of the component.
It is accordingly known to add or remove material at selected locations to achieve proper balance. Some schemes require machining operations on the disk itself, producing stress concentrations therein to the detriment of the rotor. Some require removal of the disks from the balancing machine for machining with later remounting on the balancing machine. This not only increases the labor involved but variations caused by remounting of the disk make the ultimate balancing difficult.
Other schemes require a plurality of different size weights to accomplish proper balancing.